1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic device and an operation method thereof, and more particularly to an electronic device with rotatable main body and an operation method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to save space, the display screen and the input unit are normally disposed separately in most of the electronic devices such as mobile phone and personal digital assistant (PDA. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional electronic device is shown. The electronic device 100 includes a first main body 102, a second main body 104, a display screen 106 and an input unit 108. The display screen 106 is disposed on the first main body 102, and the input unit 108 is disposed on the second main body 104. To operate the electronic device 100, the first main body 102 is pushed for exposing the input unit 108 disposed on the second main body 104.
To operate the input unit 108, the entire input unit 108 needs to be exposed. During the action of sliding the display screen 106, the user needs to hold a large part of the electronic device, and this is indeed very inconvenient. Moreover, during the operation state, the input unit 108 and the display screen 106 are in a horizontal manner, but the interface of the instant telecommunication software of the computer is normally disposed in a vertical manner. Therefore, the user needs to spend some time to adapt the difference. In addition, when the user operates the display screen 106 in a horizontal manner, the force is applied to be the vertical direction D1. Thus, an arm of force S1 is generated, and the user needs to apply a larger force to slide the first main body 102. Normally, the user needs to use both hands to push the first main body 102 out.